A PruUking Mistake
by Soapytoast
Summary: What if you are already in love when you meet you're supposed destined one? Arthur would never leave Alfred anyway. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So I guess this is my first story on FF. Reviews welcome! It's a slightly different take on the Soulmate Watches AU.**

XxxxX

Arthur looked down at the slim plastic band wrapped around his wrist. Though he didn't really understand the science behind it the band supposedly reacted to the 'spark' you felt the first time making contact with your true soulmate. No countdown, no indication of gender, eye colour or first words. It could happen at any time or any place.

It didn't matter to him, he thought, reaching down to stroke the soft blonde hair on Alfred's head. The fool was sleeping again, stretched out in the sun spot on the couch like a kitten. He felt a strong warmth in his chest looking at the man's face.

He already loved this man, it was stupid to think that one day he would meet someone, feel some electricity and forget all about him.

He looked at himself in the mirror hung over the mantelpiece. He was already 37, most people who made it that far without finding 'the one' had given up already as well. He hair was a sandy blonde a slightly pale shade than Alfred's. He face was now slightly more lined and creased than when they first met.

 _"I'm Arthur, KING OF THE BRITTONS" He slurred out over the wooden bar. "Can I buy you a drink?"_

 _The crying blonde face softened slightly with a chuckle at the drunken man's antics. "Don't think I've ever been offered a drink from a king before. I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones."_

 _"Why are you crying Alfred Alfred?"_

It had been the one year anniversary of Alfred meeting his soulmate, a man who died of Leukemia shortly after they met. As someone who'd never met their soulmate he couldn't understand the pain he felt. Even now, ten years later Alfred still cried on that day. Today.

"Alfred," he shook the man's shoulder gently "It's about time to go"

"Wuh, ah, thanks for waking me babe." He leaned up and planted a light kiss on Arthur's lips.

They donned their coats, Alfred always looked so good in his bomber jacket. It hugged his muscles and beautifully framed his ass.

Arthur's earrings clicked lightly as he coupled his overcoat with a wool hat. He was mostly past his punk days now, but he wouldn't feel himself without the small circles of metal adorning his ears.

"You'll need this" He told Alfred, shoving his latest knitted hat into the man's hands.

The taller blonde pulled the fuzzy mohair knit onto his head "Ready?"

He looked nervous, he would never really be ready.

"Hey Kiku, I brought Arthur with me again, hope ya don't mind." He knelt by the gravestone. A small picture of the stoic man was displayed at its peak, he was handsome with neat dark hair and soft brown eyes.

Arthur awkwardly stood to the side, looking away from the headstone. This was time he thought Alfred would need for himself.

"Hey love, I'll give you a minute alone and get you a coffee?"

Alfred smiled weakly at his boyfriend, Arthur always understood. "Thanks"

The frosted grass crunched underfoot as he headed towards the cemetery gates. He could still see the beige mass of Alfred hunched over by the stone as he turned out onto the street. There was a coffee shop just five minutes walk down, it also made the best home blend earl grey tea.

The was a gentle jingle of the doors bell when he stepped inside.

"Pretty cold isn't it," the Barista smiled at him, "What can I get you?"

"One large mocha and an earl grey to go, cheers"

He tapped his card against the reader and took a seat in the small shop. It had a homely feel, wooden furnishings with soft, worn leather seats. As the only customer it could almost have been his living room.

"Your drinks sir"

He took the warm waxed paper cups into his hands, sipping lightly from his tea. It tasted perfect. He turned back to exit the shop, hearing the little bell ring.

Before he could step aside the figure barged into him. A shock charged through him as he fell to the floor, spilling freshly boiled tea down himself.

"Shit, that burns" he said lifting up the cup to look at his 'assailant'. The lanky white haired man was just staring at him in disbelief. "Aren't you going to apologise?"

The man still said nothing, his red eyes bore strange holes into Arthur, he was astounding attractive to him. Chiseled jawline, with lips that curled into a wicked smile.

The man reached down to the floor and picked up two small strips of plastic. "I can't believe it's you"

Arthur felt his eyes widen. This man, surely he wasn't.

"Awesome! Finally my soulmate!" The accent was foreign, probably German? He was pulled to his feet. "Barista, can I get a replacement for these drinks and a double espresso?"

Arthur was shoved into a seat opposite the man. He was so energetic that Arthur hadn't manage to get a single word out. Just as the man was about to open his mouth again Arthur put his hand up. "Sorry mate. This is a mistake. I have someone else."

He left swiftly with the remainder of his and Alfred's drinks, not pausing to look at the dejected German. He made it to the door when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Please. At least take this." The hand moved as scrunched piece of paper dropped into is coat pocket. Arthur carried on out of the door, faintly hearing the man call out his name; Gilbert.

Alfred was already waiting for him at the gate when Arthur returned. "What happened to you?"

"Spilled my tea," he grumbled, it wasn't exactly a lie. He doubted the brownish stain would ever come out of his only white shirt. He pressed the mocha into Alfred's cold hands, thankfully he'd not managed to spill much of it. Red puffy rings lined his bright blue eyes, he had been crying. "Come on pet, we'll freeze if we stay here."

He took Alfred's hand and guided him back through the streets back to their house. Cautiously wondering if the man would notice the lack of his plastic soul band on his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gut Morgen Bruder!" Ludwig watched the duvet on his pull out sofa bed twitch as his older brother slowly came back into consciousness. Just from the smell of the room he could tell Gilbert had drunk himself to sleep again.

"I can tell it's going to be another awesome day already" Gilbert announced, lifting his head up from where he was sprawled. The whites of his eyes were so bloodshot that they matched his milky red pupils.

"Ja, it would be truly an awesome day if you finally got up and did something for once" Ludwig slicked his blonde hair back over his head, "You can't stay here forever Bruder."

Gilbert was all too aware of that fact. Sleeping on his younger brothers pull out wasn't exactly how he planned on spending his late 30's either, but what can you do when your long term girlfriend, who you live with, meets their soulmate? It doesn't help either when it couples with your freelance work suddenly running dry.

"Don't worry you're little head little Bruder. I'm going to hit the town with my CV today and I have a flat viewing lined up this week." He reached up to ruffle the man's neat hair.

Pulling the first pair of jeans he could find on over yesterday's boxers along with a slightly crumpled black tee, he headed out in a rush. After all he didn't fancy another lecture from his brother.

Judging by the lowering sun it was already mid-afternoon. Even in the dim light his head throbbed with a hangover. The strong scent of coffee was all he could think about.

The first place he came across was a packed Starbucks. _Che, who would pay good money for that overpriced foam anyway, he thought to himself_. Though he knew if it weren't so busy he would happily sipping away at a grande latte right now.

Just a couple of shops down he came across a second, small coffee shop. Eagerness took over observation as he failed to notice the man trying to leave, coffee cups in hand. All he saw was a vivid rush of green as the man crashed to the ground. Hot liquid spilling across the ground, and a small spark of electricity shot up from his wrist. The man's muttered something under his breath. Gilbert was mesmerised; his small soft lips, cheeks flushed and rosey contrasting beautifully with his striking green eyes.

He spoke again, with his soft English accent. Gilbert wasn't really paying any attention as he reached down to pick up a small plastic band from the floor. He stared at the object, then back at the man.

"I can't believe it's you." The words escaped his lips.

The green eyes widened with realisation, the large bushy eyebrows that would only have looked scary on anyone else raising to meet the small tufts of blond hair escaping from his hat.

"Awesome! Finally mein soulmate!" He pulled the man to his feet, "Hey barista, can I get a replacement for these drinks and a double espresso?"

He pulled the bewildered man to sit at a table. He couldn't believe it. His soulmate. Nervously his grinned and looked at the man, his facial expression was something that Gilbert couldn't comprehend. Parting his lips slightly the man raised his hand, pausing. "Sorry mate. This is a mistake. I have someone else."

A mistake?

With that, the man began scooping his remaining takeaway cups from the table. Leaving Gilbert slumped in disbelief. Quickly coming to his senses he scribbled his name and number on a scrap of paper in from pocket.

"Wait!" desperation crept into his voice as he grabbed the man's shoulder, "Please, take this."

Not giving the man a moment to decide he slipped the note into his deep coat pocket. Watching despondently as he slipped out of his grasp. He called after him again, unsure if the man was even listening.

He returned to the counter to retrieve his drinks, the barista awkwardly offered not to charge him for the mocha and tea. "No, I'll pay."

The empty metal can crushed in his grip and fell onto the step below, joining the many others. The explosive laughter left his lungs in an abrasive way, he was already drunk.

"Unawesome!" He announced to the empty street, "The great me, rejected!"

The metallic pop of the next can masked the vibration of the phone in his pocket:

1 unread message, sender unknown.

'This is Arthur Kirkland, your supposed soulmate. I guess I need to apologise and have some explaining to do.'


	3. Chapter 3

_The field of soul science was a relatively new area of study, with soul mate indicators having only been introduced in the past 60 years. As unbelievable as it seems 99% of people are estimated to meet their soulmate before they reach 30._

All he could think when he saw the man was how pitiful he looked. Eyes lined with bags, pinkish and bloodshot. He shot a nervous grin at Arthur sat in the sunny window seat. Alfred watched the two from afar. It surprised him to see the way Arthur instantly relaxed around this stranger.

Nervously he tapped his fingers against the take out mug. The mix of sorrow and jealousy in his gut was giving him a rising sense of nausea.

He'd always told himself that when this day came he would let Arthur go, so why did he now hesitate?

A month before, when he found the note in Arthur's pocket, he was furious, feeling so much pity for the man. Even insisting that Arthur contacted him and that they meet again.

What would he do without Arthur… probably move back to the states. That had been his plan ten years ago. He could imagine himself living with his brothers family for a while before finding his own place. Asking his firm to transfer him back to the states would be easy enough, at least he hoped.

Looking up from his thoughts he noticed Arthur looking at him out of the coffee shop window. His calloused hand wafted, gesturing for Alfred to come inside.

Crossing the street with little caution, his mind mostly clouded by his worries, Alfred rested his hand on the wooden door. He paused for a second, small pieces of paint flaked off and fell to the ground. Did he really want to meet this man?

There was no time for indecision as the door was jerked open. Arthur gave him a quick, reassuring smile "Apparently he wants to speak to you alone. I'll be down the street in the library."

The smile provided little comfort, he settled uncomfortable in a hard wooden chair across from the man. Arthur's back disappeared from sight down the street.

"So I guess you're my competition!" The man spoke, a painful grin stretched itself across his face. "I'm Gilbert."

"Alfred F Jones, Arthur's boyfriend." Gilberts grin dropped, if only for a brief second.

"Ja, I know," There were a few moments of awkward silence between the two before Gilbert spoke again "It's kind of funny. My ex broke up with the amazing me the moment she met her soulmate. We were childhood friends but she barely even talks to me now!"

Alfred chewed his bottom lip slightly. He felt pity towards him, yet at the same time unable to let go of Arthur completely. "Sorry to hear that dude… Artie is just like stubborn, I guess"

The usually confident voice came out strangled and forced. A strange clicking laugh erupted from Gilbert's lungs. "Don't pity me! It's not my fault she couldn't handle my awesomeness. I prefer to be alone. My own company is best!"

He grinned before taking a long drag of the lukewarm coffee before him.

"Actually…" Alfred looked down at his hands resting on the table, Arthur's empty tea cup was sat, discarded, just to his right. He reached out to touch it but instead let his fingers fall empty. "Arthur and I broke up."

There was some spluttering as cold coffee entered Gilbert's airway. He opened his mouth a few times before he was able to make any words. "Say that again?"

"Well, I broke up with him," Still not bringing his head up to make eye contact Alfred continued, "I don't know if Arthur told you but I, I already met my soulmate. He was really the love of my life, y'know. Even after eleven years I can't forget that. It would be totally unheroic for me to take that away from you two!"

Almost with precise timing, the small chime above the door rang. Arthur stepped through it, he cradled a large dusty volume in his arms. Which he then dropped onto the table, pulling the two seated men to his attention.

He pulled a chair up to the small table, the legs scraping along the floor as he didn't bother to lift it. His stern gaze met Alfred's eyes, forcing him to drop his bravado.

"You better not be trying to decide my future without me" He sighed, "I am an adult and I can, in fact, make my own decisions."

"Ja, sure. So what do you decide?" Gilbert bluntly forced himself through the tension. "This one says you broke up with him, want to have a date with the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

Alfred wriggled awkwardly in his seat, feeling the strong urge to be anywhere else. Arthur had shifted his gaze over to Gilbert, leaving him feeling extraneous. Eyes suddenly stinging as the welled.

"I guess that's my hint to leave!" He smiled cheerily hoping his glasses might hide the building liquid in his eyes. Pushing past the door, he didn't look back to see Arthur attempt to follow him.

Gilbert held onto the thin arm, it felt surprisingly strong in his grasp. "He! I asked a question,"

"Can't you see I've been dumped, you prick?" Arthur turned back to look at Gilbert as he released his arm. "I need a fucking drink."

"I'll buy you beer?" He grinned, bringing a slight glint to his eyes, "Consider it our first date."

 **XxxX**

 **AN: I hate to leave Alfred in the lurch like this, but at least for now this is the end. I may eventually come back to write more (perhaps I'll do a prequel about Alfred and Kiku?) Alas, we don't all get a happy ending - but the way I felt writing it Alfred never really got over Kiku, so he had to let Arthur go.**

 **Thanks so much to anyone who has enjoyed this!**

 **UPDATE!: I am working on a prequel fic to this focusing on Alfred and Kiku's relationship and also a follow up on Arthur, Gilbert and Alfred! It probably won't be posted until the other multichap fics I'm working on are finished but I have already written the first chapter so you never know...**


End file.
